Say you won't go away Say it
by Narush
Summary: Dolor, sentimientos, lágrimas. Tras una pelea, Ace y Luffy se darán cuenta de lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro. Brothership. / Spoilers, Saga del pasado de Ace y Luffy.


A las ricas manzanas ~!

Aquí estoy con un fic del que es sin ninguna duda mi anime favorito por infinitas razones que no vienen a cuento (?)

El caso es que desde que vi la saga de Impel Down-Marine Ford-Pasado de Luffy hará un mes o así, supe que iba a acabar escribiendo algo - espero que no lo último que escribo - de los hermanos que más quiero y adoro. Y como me entra la depresión cada vez que pienso en Luffy, Ace y lo que le pasó en Marine Ford que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, me decidi por hacer una historia de cuando Ace y Luffy eran unos renacuajos, respecivamente 7 y 4 años.

Disfrutad de mi pequeña historia y si eso dejad una review, que entre nakamas hay que apoyarse ~!

SPOILER. Si no estás al día con el anime (mínimo hasta el capítulo 504) o el manga, entonces no sigas leyendo o puede que te spoilees un poquito-bastante.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad del increible Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

><p><em>Soy un completo idiota.<em>

Bajo el cobijo que le proporcionaba la pequeña cabaña, ese era el único pensamiento que acudía a su mente una y otra vez, burlándose de él. La lluvia golpeaba con fiereza todo cuanto podía del exterior, rebotando en el techo del refugio en un repiqueteo constante, una especie de "drip-drop" que se había convertido en el sonido dominante esa noche. Se frotó la nariz enrojecida. A pesar de que el viento no era excesivamente fuerte, podía escuchar el silbido que producía al chocar contra la bandera pirata, como si intentase rasgarla y llevársela lejos, muy lejos de allí.

_¡Luffy, vigila que la bandera no salga volando!_

Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza provocando que se estremeciera un segundo.

_¡Perder la bandera es la mayor humillación para un pirata!_

En su rostro se formó una sonrisa triste al pensar en aquella tarde tormentosa. Cerró los ojos con suavidad. Recordaba la brisa soplando en sus caras y las hojas siendo arrastradas por él, recordaba como Luffy gritaba emocionado al viento desde lo alto en la bandera, recordaba la sensación de haber agarrado el timón con todas sus fuerzas, recordaba como a su lado Sabo había sonreído desafiante ante la tormenta…

_Oh, Sabo._

Cuando abrió los ojos, una sensación de nostalgia le embargó por dentro, como un remolino cálido en su pecho, pero que poco después dio paso a un leve resquemor. Se maldijo por eso. No podía evitar sentir algo de rabia al recordar al chico en esos momentos, dejando que la frustración y resentimiento apareciesen con ella, pero los desechó al instante. Él no tenía la culpa. Estaba siendo injusto con Sabo, lo sabía...

Al igual que lo estaba siendo con Luffy.

Porque desde la muerte de Sabo, el pequeño no había sido el mismo de siempre. Aún recordaba la sensación de angustia y de rabia en su pecho al oír el llanto desconsolado de Luffy mientras él permanecía atado en el árbol, incapaz de hacer nada para consolarle. No fue hasta pasado unos días cuando las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. El niño había dejado de padecer de insomnio por las noches; probablemente debido a que contenía las lágrimas más a menudo, al igual que había empezado a hablar más animado con la familia Dadan o a pasar el tiempo con Ace como antaño. Aunque sin duda el mejor signo de que se iba recuperando había sido la vuelta de su apetito, que si bien aún faltaba para que comiese como habitualmente, comía mucho más que cualquiera de los otros miembros.

Pero a pesar de todo, Luffy no había dejado de sufrir ni un sólo instante.

Ace lo sabía. Y entendía su dolor. Porque Sabo era un amigo, un hermano, una parte de él, un tesoro para Luffy. Era capaz de comprenderlo por la simple razón de que para él, Sabo significaba lo mismo. Y Ace se sentía de la misma forma hacia Luffy, quizá de una forma aún más profunda de lo que a veces quería reconocer.

_Sabo está muerto, ¿¡entiendes? – gritó. - No importa cuánto lloriquees, ¡no volverá!  
><em>

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento. En aquel momento, al ver el rostro contraído de Luffy, supo que esa vez le había hecho daño de verdad. Y ahora en frío se daba cuenta de que él mismo había sentido algo desgarrarse en su interior al pronunciar esas palabras, pues la realidad de que Sabo no iba a volver le había golpeado de frente.

Porque Luffy no era el único que le echaba de menos, ni tampoco era el único que había sufrido con su muerte. Dolía, dolía mucho. Pero Ace sabía que no podían estar así para siempre. Seguir adelante no significaba que fueran a olvidarle o a dejar de quererle, porque era su hermano y eso no iba a cambiar, nunca. Pero debían seguir avanzando, mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro. Porque ellos estaban ahí, vivos.

Y Luffy no parecía ver aquello.

_¿¡Eso qué significa! – le espeté. - ¿¡Qué sería mejor que el muerto fuese yo!_

Soltó una risita incrédula, al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con la palma de las manos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a insinuar algo así de su hermano pequeño? Luffy los quería con todo su corazón, a ambos. Y él se había puesto celoso. Celoso porque Luffy aún continuaba llorando por Sabo, porque era su nombre el que murmuraba cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, porque seguía repitiendo una y otra vez lo buen hermano mayor que era, porque una parte de él parecía haberse ido con Sabo.

Se sintió despreciable.

_- ¡Nunca pedí tener un hermano pequeño! – contraatacó, temblando. - No quiero… ¡No quiero volver a verte Luffy! ¡Lárgate de aquí!_

Ace cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a semejante pelea? Rememoró la expresión en el rostro de Luffy, su silencio, el temblor de sus manos, el movimiento del sombrero cubriendo sus ojos ensombrecidos. Le vio alejándose de su lado, de nuevo. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

Y aún así, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y dicho esa tarde, su estúpido orgullo le había impedido disculparse con su hermano pequeño.

Golpeó la almohada cabreado y bufó, colocándose de lado y mirando a través de la ventana. La lluvia seguía arremetiendo con fuerza y el cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro, ennegrecido y cubierto de nubes esponjosas que llenaban la noche.

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró.

_- _Luffy… - susurró. - ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

(... ... ... ...)

.

No estaba seguro de en qué momento había ocurrido, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando ensimismado al muchacho que dormía a tan sólo unos centímetros de él. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado al ritmo de su propia respiración, muy lentamente, en un movimiento apacible y monótono. Una y otra vez, sin detenerse. Se sentía, de algún modo, hipnótico.

Un murmullo casi mudo hizo que desviara la vista hacia su rostro, rompiendo la especie de trance en el que se había sumido. Observó su semblante sereno, las pecas en las mejillas, los labios entreabiertos y los mechones azabache desparramados por la almohada. Junto al repiqueteo de la lluvia, el sonido que escapaba de los labios de Ace era lo único que le había acompañado durante el tiempo que había permanecido ahí sentado. Y era tan relajante que por un momento se vio inmerso en él. Su respiración era suave, calmada, profunda, y le provocaba una sensación tan cálida que por un instante se sintió realmente atraído por ella. Suspiró.

_¿Cuánto hacía que no veía a Ace dormir tan plácidamente?_

Encogió las piernas hasta poder rodearlas con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, casi ocultando su rostro, pero sin apartar la mirada del chico. Cogió aire y lo expulsó con desgana, entrecerrando los ojos. A pesar de lo que pudiese parecer, Luffy no era tan idiota. No le hacía falta fijarse en las marcadas ojeras o en la piel algo pálida de la cara para saber que su hermano llevaba meses sin apenas pegar ojo por las noches, o que los episodios de narco-loquefuese eran cada vez más duros e inoportunos, aunque también más breves e inestables. Tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que la culpa de todo eso era tan sólo suya.

Y eso hacía que se sintiese aún peor.

Se sobresaltó ante el estruendo que causó uno de los truenos, haciendo que se encogiese más sobre sí mismo e intentase calmar su respiración. Disfrutaba de la lluvia, pero no podía evitar sentirse desprotegido y asustado cada vez que se imponía alguna tormenta sobre el cielo de la zona. Sonrió fugazmente al recordar la primera vez que había corrido a refugiarse con sus hermanos en mitad de la noche. El pecoso le había gritado su ya habitual "los hombres no lloran, idiota" y se había negado en rotundo, mientras que un divertido y algo más comprensivo Sabo había accedido a que Luffy durmiese con él en su futón, pero "sólo por esa noche". No paso mucho tiempo antes de que aquello se convirtiese en una rutina y Luffy dejase de temerle a las tormentas. Sin embargo, tras su muerte, todo había vuelto a ser igual que antaño, y aunque había aprendido a controlar en gran medida su miedo, era en noches en vela como aquellas cuando más se percataba de lo mucho que extrañaba a Sabo. Echaba de menos su amabilidad, su calidez, compartir sus estúpidas bromas, los combates por ver quién de los tres era el más fuerte, compartir su sueño, la forma en que lo animaba tras cada regañina de Ace o su enorme sonrisa. Tanto que dolía. Y no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla y que al despertar Sabo estuviese ahí, a su lado, sonriendo. Desear que siguiese vivo, sin importar nada más…

_¿¡Eso qué significa! – le espetó Ace. - ¿¡Qué sería mejor que el muerto fuese yo?_

Se detuvo de golpe. Las palabras habían acudido tan rápido a su mente que por un instante llegó a marearse. Respiró bruscamente, aturdido. _¿Si Ace hubiese…Muerto…?_ Frunció el ceño. _¿Qué demonios…? ¡No!_ Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, asustándose al imaginar por un segundo esa posibilidad. _¡No, no!_ Él sería incapaz de pensar ni por un momento algo como eso. Jamás. ¡Ace era su hermano, le quería! ¡Le adoraba! ¿Cómo narices iba él a preferir que hubiese muerto…? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo como si estuviese a punto de estallarle. Bufó. Ace era un completo idiota. Se sentía dolido por sus palabras, e incluso tan enfadado que por un momento tuvo ganas de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de poder haber herido a Ace o haberle hecho pensar que prefería que él hubiese perdido la vida a costa de la de Sabo, hacía que por encima de todo se sintiese horriblemente culpable.

Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, deteniéndose a pensar en lo que aquello significaba realmente. Empezó a temblar ligeramente. _Si Ace hubiera muerto en lugar de Sabo…_Sintió una punzada en el pecho y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor de forma inconsciente. _Si Ace estuviese muerto…_Alzó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en el muchacho que permanecía tumbado, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la mente del más joven. _¿Y si Ace estuviese muerto…? _No podría volver a oír su voz ni a ver su sonrisa, no habría más peleas de hermanos, no más juegos de piratas, no más secretos, no más risas, no más un "juntos", no más sueños que les uniesen. Absolutamente nada. Entreabrió los labios, dubitativo. _¿Muerto?_ Su visión se volvió borrosa y su respiración empezó a acelerarse. Parpadeó. _Duele. _Quiso llamar a su hermano, pero la voz no le salió.Su cuerpo se sacudía como si tuviese pequeños e intermitentes espasmos. Gimió. _Ace, duele. Por favor…_Enterró el rostro en sus brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza de forma algo brusca. El vacío en su interior era cada vez más insoportable. _No, no, no…_

- ¿Luffy…?

Alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Era incapaz de enfocar con claridad la figura que había frente a él a causa de las lágrimas, pero habría reconocido a quien pertenecía esa voz sin importar nada ni nadie. Entreabrió los labios, temblando. No respondió. Las palabras se habían atascado formando un nudo en su garganta, y nunca la había sentido tan seca y desgarrada como en ese momento._ ¿Ace está…?_

- ¿Eres tú, Luffy…? - su voz sonaba algo ronca, aún medio dormido. Con la cabeza gacha y completamente sentado sobre el futón, se frotó los ojos con la mano derecha, aturdido. – Luffy, ¿qué es lo que…? – gruñó.

Su respiración se detuvo de golpe. Sintió unos delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura aferrarse a él con desesperación, al tiempo que un pequeño cuerpo se apegaba al suyo, frío y tembloroso. Se quedó estático, sin saber bien qué hacer o decir.

- ¡Ace…! - la voz de su hermano era tan apagada y entrecortada que apenas podía entenderle. Agachó la cabeza, observando la cabellera azabache bajo él. - ¡Aceee…! – Luffy enterró el rostro en el pecho de su hermano, sosteniendo la tela de la camiseta entre sus manos, balbuceando entre lágrimas. –Y-yo… Ace… Yo… -hipó. - Lo siento… -murmuró. - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… -repitió, hasta convertirse apenas en un susurro.

El mayor tragó saliva y alzó los brazos, dubitativo, sin estar seguro de cómo debería actuar. Siempre se había sentido inútil en este tipo de situaciones, nunca había tenido tacto a la hora de animar o consolar a alguien, aún si esa persona se trataba de una persona tan importante como lo era Luffy. Y el hecho de que aún se sentía algo dolido y cabreado por la pelea, pero al mismo tiempo enormemente culpable, no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad en absoluto. Volvió la atención al muchacho que se acurrucaba sobre él, aún confuso por no saber qué podía haberle sucedido. Desde que le conocía, nunca había visto a Luffy en ese estado, llorando y temblando de forma tan violenta, ni gritando su nombre entre sollozos y quejidos lastimeros. Nunca. Y era una imagen tan desgarradora que el pecho le dolía de forma inimaginable.

Y aún así…

- Ace… - sollozó el pequeño de pronto, todavía temblando. - Por favor, Ace… - suplicó. - No me dejes…

Ace parpadeó, atónito. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¿Peleas? ¿Miedos? ¿Celos? ¡Nada de eso importaba! Ya tendrían tiempo de aclarar todo despué le necesitaba, aquí y ahora. _Me necesita. _El dolor en su pecho se suavizó un poco. _Es a mí a quien necesita._ Y eso era lo único que importaba. Sin pensárselo ni un segundo más, elevó los brazos y rodeó a su hermano por los hombros en un gesto cálido y protector, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la barbilla suavemente sobre su cabeza. Sintió como su hermano se tensaba al instante, sorprendido por ese gesto y, tras un momento de silencio por parte de ambos, escuchó su nombre envuelto en un murmullo ahogado antes de que Luffy rompiese a llorar de nuevo.

Permanecieron en la misma posición durante varios minutos, sin decir una sola palabra, tan sólo disfrutando del calor que emitía el cuerpo del otro bajo la ropa mojada. Sintió como la respiración del pequeño se tranquilizaba hasta alcanzar un ritmo normal, al tiempo que los sollozos y violentos espasmos que sufría su cuerpo desaparecían poco a poco. Cuando el pequeño aflojó el agarre de su camiseta, Ace abrió los ojos y esperó unos segundos más antes de separarle por los hombros lentamente, sólo la distancia justa para poder hablar o mirarse sin perder la apacible atmósfera que se había formado.

- Luffy… - su voz tembló ligeramente, sintiéndose nervioso de repente. ¡_Relájate, Ace! _Apretó los hombros del muchacho con delicadeza. - ¿Por qué estas llorando? – preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

Notó como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba y se apartaba poco a poco de él, deslizando los brazos por su pecho hasta soltar el agarre de su camiseta. Agachó aún más la cabeza, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo y evitando en todo momento encontrarse con la mirada de Ace.

- No estoy llorando – dijo con voz molesta, formando una especie de murmuro lloroso.

Ace suspiró.

- Oi, Luffy… - No hubo respuesta. Ace se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo frustrado y ansioso. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a alguien que no quería ser ayudado? Ni siquiera sabía qué había sucedido. Tuvo que contener otro suspiro; la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño. - Luffy, mírame. Mírame – al ver que no reaccionaba, colocó la mano en su barbilla y le obligó a alzar la cabeza; un movimiento firme pero sin dejar de ser suave. Él desvió la mirada. – Lu, por favor…

El tono en la voz de su hermano hizo que Luffy se tambaleara mentalmente. Había sonado tan… Perdido. Frunció el ceño cuando algo empezó a dolerle, llevándose la mano al pecho y arrugando su camiseta, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar aquella presión o la angustia en la voz de Ace. Entreabrió los labios, dudando en cómo empezar.

- Y-yo estaba enfadado porque tú… porqué tú y y-yo… - alzó la cabeza para mirar a Ace un segundo, pero la bajó al instante, avergonzado por no poder pronunciar nada coherente. - Pelea – murmuró en voz baja. – A-así que eché a correr sin pensar y n-no sé cómo acabé en la parte más profunda de la jungla – continúo, rascándose el brazo con nerviosismo. – Entonces un tigre y, y… Y yo me enfrenté a él pe-pero… L-luego no sé p-porqué estaba cansado y empezó a llover y t-tenía mucho frío – Ace se fijó en los pequeños arañazos en los brazos del chico, al igual que en su rostro algo sucio y pálido. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. – Dadan siempre se queja de q-que no tengo cuidado y me regaña p-por resfriarme y yo n-no quería que me gritara a-así que busqué el camino más rá-rápido para volver aquí – murmuró atropelladamente. – P-pero al llegar estabas dormido y parecías muy feliz y relajado y y-yo no quería despertarte así que me senté en una esquina a mirarte mientras dormías – el mayor sintió que sus mejillas ardían por un momento, pero lo ignoró. – Y me puse a pensar en la pelea y en Sabo y luego empezó la tormenta y yo… Yo no… No sé porqué de repente pensé que habías muerto y no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería… No quería p-pero estaba muy asustado y tú no estabas y yo no… - sintió como las lágrimas caían de nuevo por sus mejillas y la voz se atascaba en su garganta. – Dolía… Ace, dolía demasiado… - gimió.

Actuó sin pensar, guiado por puro acto reflejo. Colocó la mano en su cabeza y enredó los dedos en las hebras morenas, atrayéndole hacia él en un movimiento que oscilaba entre lo brusco y lo delicado al mismo tiempo. Luffy jadeó, sorprendido por el gesto. Con la frente apoyada en el pecho de su hermano, se percató en como éste subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, despacio y de forma relajada. Sintió como todos sus miedos se esfumaban casi al instante.

- Idiota... – a pesar del insulto, su voz estaba impregnada de un cariño que envolvió al más pequeño, reconfortándole, protegiéndole. Se estremeció. - Estoy justo aquí, contigo. ¿No lo ves? En este instante, en este lugar, a tu lado – murmuró. - ¿Por qué sigues llorando? Deja de actuar como si hubiese muerto, enano – le reprochó suavemente. - Escucha, Luffy. Soy muy, muy fuerte, ¿lo has olvidado? Deberías saberlo, soy un hueso duro de roer – sonrió orgulloso. - Así que no digas chorradas como "creí que habías muerto" y empieza a preocuparte un poco más por ti mismo, que eres el más débil de los dos y siempre estás metiéndote en líos – le recordó, algo divertido. Sintió como el chico se acurrucaba aún más contra él, aferrándose a la camiseta húmeda. Ace suspiró. – Escucha bien, y recuerda bien esto, Luffy – dijo repentinamente serio. - No voy a morir – aseguró con voz firme. - No voy a morir, te lo prometo.

Luffy asintió repetidas veces, aún algo tembloroso, luchando por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. Sin romper el abrazo, Ace empezó a acariciar casi sin darse cuenta la cabeza de su hermano, deslizando los dedos por los mechones de pelo azabache, una y otra vez, en completo silencio. Los sollozos se detuvieron por completo cuando el más pequeño se calmó. Ace tiró del muchacho aún más cerca y éste enterró el rostro en la camiseta del mayor, siendo capaz de escuchar de ese modo los latidos que resonaban en su pecho. Sentirlos. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Por sí solo, ese simple hecho era más que suficiente para calmarle. Sólo pasados unos segundos Luffy soltó un pequeño estornudo, arrugando la nariz ante la molesta sensación y frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de que la ropa de su hermano estaba fría y húmeda.

- Ace, tu camiseta está mojada… - murmuró contra su pecho, temblando ligeramente.

- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, enano? – le reprochó con voz divertida, al tiempo que le revolvía el pelo para restarle importancia al asunto. Luffy se sonrojó, pidiéndole disculpas torpemente con la mirada. – Y mira quien habla… - suspiró, separándose de él. - Estás empapado de los pies a la cabeza – apartó un par de mechones húmedos y colocó la mano en la frente con cuidado-, por no hablar de que tienes el cuerpo helado. Deberías cambiarte y ponerte ropa seca antes de que te enfermes y Dadan se cabree de verdad y nos sirva mañana de cena.

La extraña mueca que hizo su hermano provocó que Luffy se echase a reír bajito, intentando ocultarlo pero sin poder contenerse. Ace empezó a caminar hacia la caja de madera que había en la esquina y se puso a rebuscar en ella mientras farfullaba por lo bajo, haciendo que Luffy ensanchará aún más su sonrisa. Ni siquiera la borró cuando su hermano le arrojó una pequeña toalla y el pijama a la cara, gruñendo. No tardó ni dos minutos en secarse y cambiarse la ropa, lanzando la mojada al suelo sin cuidado y soltando un suspiro ante el calorcito del pijama seco. Mientras Ace se secaba el torso con una toalla, Luffy se quedó mirando su espalda, sin saber qué hacer, en un silencio que empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Se mordió el labio y llamó a su hermano, interrumpiéndole mientras se cambiaba la camiseta.

- Ace… - el chico giró la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – preguntó, en voz baja. Ace parpadeó, pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Antes de poder siquiera responder Luffy volvió a hablar. - Te prometo que sólo será por esta vez – añadió el pequeño al momento, intentando evitar una respuesta negativa. – Por favor, Ace...

No respondió. Desvió la mirada de su hermano hacia la pared, terminando de colocarse la camiseta con lentitud, antes de girarse y andar de nuevo hacia el futón. Se desplomó sobre él con las piernas y brazos cruzados, sintiendo como las gotas de agua le escurrían del pelo a las mejillas por el movimiento. Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con unos ojos de color ébano, aún brillantes por las lágrimas, clavados en los suyos. Se revolvió el pelo con violencia, soltando un suspiro.

- Sólo por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo seriamente al mirarle, asegurándose de que el otro lo había entendido a la perfección. Intentó hacerse el duro, pero la sonrisa que le regaló Luffy rompió todos sus esquemas, provocando que él también sonriese. Gruñó mentalmente. _¿A quién pretendo engañar?_ – Anda, ven aquí – concedió, dándose completamente por vencido. El pequeño agrandó su sonrisa y corrió hacia él, dejándose caer sobre el futón mientras reía y retiraba rápidamente la manta para que ambos se ocultasen bajo ella.

Ace no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían permanecido sin decir una sola palabra, demasiado concentrado en la respiración del muchacho que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, sin despegar sus ojos ónix de los suyos ni por un instante. El pequeño soltó un bostezo y parpadeó varias veces, somnoliento, luchando por no cerrar los ojos por completo, todavía sonriéndole. Ace sonrió levemente ante el gesto. Su hermano parecía tan tranquilo en esos momentos que lo único que quería era que ambos pudiesen dormir juntos sin tener que preocuparse de nada más. Sin embargo…

- Luffy… - le llamó en un susurro. El chico abrió los ojos al instante, directos a los suyos, penetrantes. – Tengo que decirte algo… - él asintió, diciéndole así que le escuchaba. - Yo… Sobre lo de esta tarde… - suspiró, cerrando los ojos. – Lo siento – susurró. – Lo siento muchísimo, Lu - el pequeño le dio una mirada confusa, sin entender del todo sus palabras. – No era mi intención gritarte ni decirte todo lo que te dije de esa forma… - Ace tomó aire. – Y mucho menos quería hacerte daño, Lu… Nunca querría eso – Luffy se mantuvo en silencio, con el rostro serio pero nervioso, esperando a que continuase. – Es sólo que… - suspiró. - Es sólo que estaba muy cabreado, ¿vale? – soltó de golpe. – No es… No es nada fácil, Lu – murmuró. – Sé que querías a Sabo, que aún le quieres, Lu. Y sé que le echas muchísimo de menos, de verdad. Tanto que te destroza por dentro. Y lo sé porque Dadan, los chicos… Porque yo… Todos nos sentimos de la misma forma, Lu – afirmó. – Todos desearíamos que Sabo estuviese vivo, aquí, a nuestro lado. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría volver a oírle reír, escuchar sus bromas, a que peleásemos los tres, a jugar a los piratas, a proteger nuestro tesoro, a planificar nuestros sueños en el mar, a charlar por las noches antes de dormir, a ser Sabo y Ace cuidando del atolondrado de nuestro hermano pequeño. A ser nosotros tres, siempre – musitó bajito. – Pero yo no… Sé que eso no es posible. Sabo está muerto y no va a volver. No importa lo mucho que lloremos, lo mucho que lo quisiésemos ni lo mucho que nos arrepintamos de no haber podido salvarle. No importa nada de eso porque no volverá – las palabras se clavaron como puñales en ambos chicos. – Y aun así, tú… - sonrió tristemente. – No eres nada justo, Lu – le reprochó con voz apagada. – Sé que él era mucho mejor hermano que yo, sé cuánto lo querías, Luffy. Sé que querrías que él estuviese vivo, pero yo… Si pudiese cambiar las cosas lo haría, Lu. Sin ninguna duda. Aun así… yo…

Miró a su hermano, atónito. Cuando las piezas encajaron,se alarmó al instante _¡No!_

- No… - murmuró el más joven, entendiendo a qué se refería su hermano. – Ace, no… - siguió hablando, sin escucharle. Empezó a agobiarse al pensar en ello otra vez. – No, no… - sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, negando con la cabeza. ¡No! ¡Ace, no! ¡Escúchame, Ace! – le gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ace parpadeó, sorprendido por el tono de voz.

- ¿Luffy…?

- Eso no… No es cierto. No te permito que digas algo así – dijo con voz temblorosa. – Yo no… Nunca querría algo así, nunca, no podría… Si algo te pasase no podría perdonármelo Ace – dijo a trompicones. – E-es cierto que echo de menos a Sabo y que me gustaría q-que estuviese vivo, que todo esto fuese una pesadilla y al despertarme Sabo no se hubiese ido pero… - tragó saliva. – Pero yo no… Quiero a Sabo pero aun así… Yo no podría… Ace, no soportaría perderte… Si que Sabo estuviese vivo significase que tú deberías estar… Ace, no quiero que mueras… - gimoteó. – Si tú tienes que morir para que Sabo vuelva entonces yo… - se mordió el labio, sintiendo sus mejillas mojadas. – Duele… No quiero eso… Yo no… - el ritmo de su respiración empezó a aumentar. – Yo… ¡No quiero que Sabo vuelva si tú tienes que morir, Aceee!

Ace se sintió aturdido por las palabras de su hermano, sin reaccionar hasta que escuchó de nuevo los sollozos del pequeño y sintió el temblor de sus manos.

- Está bien, Luffy, tranquilo… Tranquilo… - le susurró con voz cálida, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano. – Lo siento, olvida lo que he dicho, ¿sí? No quería asustarte ni hacerte decir eso – se disculpó, sintiéndose realmente culpable. Entrelazó ambas manos con las de su hermano, dándole un pequeño apretón para calmarle. – Escucha, Luffy. No hay nada de malo en llorar la muerte de alguien o echar de menos a esa persona, ni mucho menos en querer que estuviese viva para estar junto a ella. Nadie puede culparte por eso – soltó sus manos con lentitud, sonriéndole. - No te estoy pidiendo que olvides a Sabo o que olvides el pasado, ni quiero que lo hagas. Tampoco te pido que dejes de quererle. Sabo era nuestro hermano, Lu. Y eso es algo que nada ni nadie puedo cambiarlo –se detuvo, buscando las palabras exactas con las que seguir. – Aun así… Quiero ser egoísta –sentenció. – Quiero ser yo quien te enseñe algo nuevo cada día, quiero ser yo el que te ayude a mejorar y el que luche a tu lado, quiero que sea mi nombre el que murmures cuando tienes una pesadilla, ser el que te proteja, al que más sonrías y en el que más confíes. Quiero ser el hermano mayor que te mereces, Lu – acercó el rostro hasta que sus frentes chocaron, observando como los ojos de Luffy brillaban de un modo indescriptible. – Quiero ser egoísta, Lu. Por favor…

El chico bajó la mirada, intentando asimilar todo lo que le había dicho sin perderse nada. Asintió despacio, jugando nerviosamente con la cuerda de su sombrero de paja.

- Y-yo… Yo también quiero que seas egoísta, Ace. Quiero todo eso que has dicho – respondió Luffy bajito, algo avergonzado. – Pero pienso hacerme mucho, mucho, muuucho más fuerte, así seré yo el que te proteja a ti – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Ace le miró anonadado. El pequeño le sacó la lengua, divertido por su expresión, y al instante él le alborotó el pelo de forma molesta, haciendo que se quejase entre risas.

- Ni en un millón de años, canijo – contraatacó, contagiado por la risa del otro.

Tras unos segundos las risas fueron disminuyendo, ambos respirando agitadamente y con la frente húmeda por el sudor y el pelo que aún permanecía sutilmente húmedo. Luffy alzó los ojos de nuevo, siendo incapaz de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Ace sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora, idiota? – farfulló, alzando una ceja y arrugando la nariz entre molesto y divertido.

- ¿Huh? Naaada – respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa. – Es sólo que estoy feliz – susurró, soltando otra risita. - Gracias, Ace.

- Ven aquí - gruñó, rodeando a su hermano por la cintura.

El pecoso apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermano, cerrando los ojos al aspirar su aroma, sonriendo levemente. Luffy se apegó aún más al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, acurrucándose contra él y sintiendo como sus párpados se cerraban poco a poco, tranquilizándose y olvidándose de todo al instante. _Ace… _Sonrió, pensando en cuánto había extrañado su calidez.

- Nee, Ace… - le llamó. El otro hizo un sonidito grave como respuesta, empezando a sentir como poco a poco se quedaba dormido. El pequeño sonrió. - …Te quiero.

- Cállate… - murmuró, intentando no sonrojarse aún más, esperando que Luffy no fuese capaz de oír los latidos frenéticos dentro de su pecho. ¿Cómo podían dos simples palabras hacerle sentir así? Al escuchar el característico "shishishi" de Luffy al reírse no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, depositando un pequeño beso en el pelo. - Noches, Lu... – susurró, durmiéndose con esas dos últimas palabras aún retumbando en su mente.

_Tú eres mi presente, Lu. Y pase lo que pase, vas a ser parte de mi futuro. _

_Es una promesa…_


End file.
